candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprinkle Sea
Divine Diver | released = | difficulty = Medium }} Divine Diver}} Story Olivia got entangled by a seaweed, and Tiffi shows up to help her disentangle. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Sprinkle Sea is a medium episode. It has three somewhat hard levels: , and , one hard level: , and one very hard level: . This is much easier than the previous episode, Piñata Park. Gallery Story= EP117 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1731 Reality.png|Level 1731 - |link=Level 1731 Level 1732 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1732 - |link=Level 1732 Level 1733 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 1733 - |link=Level 1733 Level 1734.png|Level 1734 - |link=Level 1734 Level 1735 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1735 - |link=Level 1735 Level 1736 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1736 - |link=Level 1736 1737.png|Level 1737 - |link=Level 1737 Level 1738 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1738 - |link=Level 1738 Level 1739 Reality.png|Level 1739 - |link=Level 1739 Level 1740 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1740 - |link=Level 1740 Level 1741 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 1741 - |link=Level 1741 Level 1742 Reality.png|Level 1742 - |link=Level 1742 Level 1743.png|Level 1743 - |link=Level 1743 Level 1744.png|Level 1744 - |link=Level 1744 Level 1745 Reality.png|Level 1745 - |link=Level 1745 |-| Champion title= Divine Diver (117th).png|Champion title|link=Divine Diver Episode 117 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 117 completed! (Facebook) Episode 117 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 117 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Sprinklesea.png|Episode icon Trivia *There are no yellow candies in this episode. None of the levels have 6 colours and there are no levels requiring non-spawning colours. *This is the first episode to contain all 5 level types. **Before the removal of Timed levels, this used to be the first episode to have all 6 level types. *This episode shares its first word with Sprinkle Spire and its second word with Cereal Sea and Syrup Sea. *This is the first episode that uses a champion title that was previously used (in Luscious Lagoon). *This is also the first episode that has a mixed level as the episode opener. *Like Wafer Wharf, Sundae Stables, and Sugar Shrubs, there are more candy order levels than ingredients and jelly levels. **Also, like Wafer Wharf, it lacks jelly levels, with only 2. *During the release of this episode, hitting a blocker by using a special candy will affect a layer from the jelly under the blocker. This does not work when a jelly fish hits a liquorice swirl. This may be one of the biggest changes in Candy Crush's mechanics, and this alone made several levels much easier. However, this was reversed in a later update. **Also, the magic mixer mechanism on Flash is now the same as HTML5. *The silhouette of a boat similar to the one in Banana Beach can be seen in the episode map and background. *The background of this episode looks nearly like the one of Delectable Depths. *After the release on HTML5, the lines through the map were re-added. *This is the first episode since Honey Highlands not to be very hard. ** It is also the first medium episode since Wacky Waterhole, and the highest episode in the game with such rating. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Underwater-themed episodes